


honey

by rubyisyucky



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning After, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Smoking, but they catch feels, memory loss?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisyucky/pseuds/rubyisyucky
Summary: 'clay wakes up slowly, eyes fluttering open. he doesn't know where he is. he's not in his own room, not in his own bed. there's clothes he's never worn scattered across chairs he's never sat on. what the fuck happened last night?'
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> cute little thing i might continue 8]  
> if any off the ccs involves state they're uncomfortable with stuff like this i'll take it down immediately <3

clay wakes up slowly, eyes fluttering open. he doesn't know where he is. he's not in his own room, not in his own bed. there's clothes he's never worn scattered across chairs he's never sat on. what the fuck happened last night? the bed is warm, and the air smells like cigarettes. clay notices the slow rise and fall of a chest beneath him and realises who's bed he's in.

'oh' the boy above him smiles softly at him 'you're awake.' clay smiled back. he notices the smell of smoke is coming from the cigarette in the boys hand.

'you want a drag?' he offered. clay nodded and the boy handed the cig over. clay took a drag and looked up at him with a lazy grin. he giggled back, and clay realised that the boy was playing with his hair. the way he gently entangled his fingers in clay's hair made him lean into his touch.

the boy laughs again ' you're like a puppy.' clay laughs back, handing the cigarette back over. he watches as the boy takes a drag, pretty pink lips wrapped around the filter. clay looks at his hand, the one that's not in his hair, his fingers were long and slender, veins peeking through his milky white skin. he's fucking beautiful.

clay leans up so he's face to face with the boy. 'can i kiss you?' he asks, voice lower than usual from having just woken up. he watches as the boy's doe-like eyes widen slightly before nodding eagerly, stubbing his cigarette out and tangling both his hands in clay's hair. clay smiles, kissing the boy softly. it started slow and sweet, clay adored the way the boy laughed between kisses then reconnected with him almost immediately.

clay's hands fell to the boy's hips. clay pulled him up on top of him, now the boy was sat in clay's lap. suddenly sweet kisses became fervent, their lips moved in unison. clay's mind was clouded with lust, any thought he had replaced with ones of the boy on top of him. what he could do to him, what he'd presumably already done to him, last night.

the boy pulled away from clay's mouth and diverted his attention to his neck. he peppered kisses along clay's jawline, behind his ear, by his throat. he began sucking and biting, painting the skin on clay's neck an array of purples. clay moaned softly and threw his head back, grasping onto the bedsheets.

'what's your name, honey?' clay asked pulling the boy off of him for a moment to look him in the eyes.

'george' he replied, pressing a quick kiss to clay's temple. it was so sweet, domestic almost. it made clay melt.

'george' clay repeats. he only said it once but the name replayed in his head. it rolled off his tongue like honey. 'i'm clay.'

'i know' george replied 'i remembered' he remembered clay's name. he remembered screaming it until his voice was hoarse and all he could do was whimper under clay's touch. george would admit it hurt a little, having clay forget his name.

'i'm sorry, georgie.' clay murmured. he titled george's face upwards and kissed him again. his lips were soft and they tasted like smoke. they were pretty too, pale pink against his snowy skin. 'you're so pretty, honey' clay whispered against george's lips. 'so fucking pretty.'

george smirked 'you're not so bad yourself.' he says, gently moving some hair away from clay's face. george wasn't wrong, golden streaks of light began making their way into george's dimly lit room. clay's tanned skin seemed to glow and his emerald eyes glimmered with elated hunger.

'oh really?' clay flips them over, so now he's on top of george. he trails kisses down george's body, starting at his neck and chest and making his way down to george's stomach. his skin is soft, so pale it's practically translucent. that only makes it prettier in contrast to the love bites and bruises that adorned his body. every so often, clay would pull away and smile, admiring george and the masterpiece he'd made.

'is this okay?' he asked as he ran a hand down george's thigh.

'fuck yes.' george tried to say but it came out as more of a whimper. clay smirked in return and began turning george's thighs purple. soft moans escaped from george's kiss-swollen lips, blessing clay's ears. he could listen to it all day. 'holy shit, clay!' george whined, throwing his head back. clay only smiled in return, sucking and biting george's thighs harder.

george tugged on clay's golden hair slightly, forcing devilish green eyes to meet his own. george's eyes were pleading and clouded with pleasure. 'let me make you feel good.' george pleaded, looking down at clay with doe-like eyes. 'as a thank you, you know, for last night.'

'whatever you want, honey.' clay's eyes grew dark with lust. 'and you're very welcome.' he watched with an almost predatory glare as george shifted from beneath him.

george spits into his hand and his touch is gentle and soft as he holds onto clay's base. clay combs a hand through george's hair, it feels like pure fucking silk. his tongue swirls around clay's tip and clay swears he's seen stars 'fucking hell, george ' he breathes out.

he looks down at george and almost cries at how fucking angelic he looks. face flushed and eyes glassy, he's ethereal. clay wonders how someone can look so innocent whilst having a cock in their mouth. 'you're fucking beautiful, honey' clay murmurs and plays with george's hair. george moans around his dick, sending haunting vibrations through clay's body.

clay's close, desperately chasing what he'd been aching for since the minute he woke up and saw him. george moans again and clay can't help himself as he finally lets go.

george swallows what he can, but cum still drips from his mouth and rolls down his chin. the sight alone almost makes clay come again. 'you're so fucking hot' he pants. he watched george with half lidded eyes as george licks his lips and kisses his way up clay's body.

they meet each other's lips and clay's tongue explores every inch of george's mouth. george moans and whines between kisses. he pulls away, much to clay's confusion.  
'can i have your phone?'

'uh, yeah.' clay replies. he stands up and looks around the room for his jeans. he's relieved to find them slung across a chair, and he's even more relieved to feel the weight of his phone in the back pocket. he throws it across the room, where it lands neatly on the bed near george's head. he looks back and finds that george has been staring at him the whole time. 'like the view, honey?'

'of course i fucking do.' george laughs and flushes ever so slightly pink. he smiles when the bed dips slightly with clays weight as he lies next to him, and george cuddles next to him. clay puts in his password and hands his phone over.

george typed his number into clays phone along with his name. 'call me sometime, yeah?'

'of course.' clay replies, pressing a kiss to george's forehead. he wishes he could stay here with george forever. 'as much as i want to stay here with you, honey, my roommate is probably wondering where i am.'

george buries his face in clays neck and mumbles something incoherent.

'come on, george. i'll text you, promise.' clay kisses him again.

'you want a ride home?' george offers. he looks slightly disheartened but his eyes still twinkled as he looked up at clay.

'you sure? i wouldn't want to trouble you, angel.'

'it's no problem, really.' george smiles brightly. he's already beginning to crawl out of bed and tug on his clothes. clay pouts.

clay winces as he pulls on yesterday's clothes. he looks over george, who's drowning in a pale blue hoodie, he's so fucking cute. george walks over and leans against clay's chest. clay wraps his arms around him and kisses his forehead.

he'd never had a one night stand like this one. usually it was with some bratty girl and he was gone as fast as he could, feeling oddly shameful.

he wasn't usually getting blowed again, and peppering soft kisses to their forehead. if it was any other girl, he would've woken up and got the fuck out of there.

but it wasn't any other girl.

george was unlike anyone he'd ever met. he was so fucking pretty, so fucking angelic. being with him was like living in a dream. he seemed to perfect to even be real. there wasn't good enough a word to describe how pretty he was.

they eventually pulled apart and george held clay's hand as he led him to george's car. clay didn't know much about cars, but george's looked expensive. 'i like your car, it's pretty.' clay says.

'thank you.' george said with a small chuckle 'i worked my ass off for it.' he held the passenger door open for clay, he thanked him and stepped in. then george walked over to the other side of the car and got in himself.

they chatted lightheartedly the way there, clay giving directions as they went. eventually they arrived at clay's house.

'i don't want you to go.' george said, voice almost sheepish.

'i don't want to go either.' clay said, kissing george softly.

'then stay, i'll make us breakfast or something.' george looks at him with wide eyes and it takes everything clay has in him to decline his offer.

'i'm sorry, honey. another time?' clay kisses him again.

'yeah.' it's silent for a moment. 'i'll see you soon?'

'of course.' clay kisses him but it's fonder, sweeter. it's a bittersweet kiss, not a goodbye.

but a goodbye for now.


End file.
